


First Time? (Trikey)

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gentle Sex, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Top!Trevor x Bottom!Michael[One-Shot, Loving Smut]A few months after option C, Trevor and Michael are trying to fix their friendship. But, Mikey can't stop thinking about Trev. Does he like him? Michael is also nervous about his first time being with a guy.





	First Time? (Trikey)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be a good idea to make a smut one-shot where Michael is a virgin when it came to guys. And Trevor is his first ;) 
> 
> I'm going to write in a different way than my other smuts so, tell me if you like the way I write in this one or not. I would love to know. Anyway, hope you like this one-shot.

A few months after Franklin helped Michael and Trevor. They killed all their enemies. Everything was quiet and normal now. Well, at least as normal as it gets for those two. 

 

Michael and Trevor have fixed their friendship. They didn't fight as much as they did before.

 

Trevor has even forgiven Michael for his lies. Trevor is no longer angry at Michael anymore.

 

Michael was a little happier and he's not depressed either.

 

Everything was okay but…

 

Michael couldn't stop thinking about Trevor.

 

Did he like him?

 

Did he really fall for his best friend?

 

Michael decided to call Trevor over. They were going to hang out at his house since no one was home, other than Michael.

 

They would be alone for a few hours.

 

Michael was nervous because he hasn't had sex with guys before. 

 

He was sitting on the couch as he signed, lost in thought.

 

He heard knocking on the door and quickly got up.

 

Michael ran over to the door and opened it. He sees Trevor there and smiles. 

 

“Hey T.” Michael said 

 

Trevor smiled back “Hello, sugar tits.” 

 

Michael playfully rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

 

Trevor went inside and closed the door. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

 

Michael came back and gave a beer to Trevor.

 

“Thanks.” Trevor said 

 

Michael nods his head and opens his beer bottle. He takes a drink as he looks at Trevor.

 

Trevor looked back at him “Something wrong, Michael? You're kinda quiet and you have been acting weird lately.” 

 

Michael puts his beer bottle down for a second “I-I'm fine…” he said, nervously.

 

Trevor noticed this and puts his unopened, beer bottle on the table. He gets up and walks over to him. He stops in front of Michael. 

 

“Why are you so nervous?” Trevor asked 

 

“No reason…” Michael said as he looked down at the ground.

 

Trevor grabs Michael's chin and makes him look up.

 

“T-Trevor…” 

 

“Michael…” 

 

Trevor saw that Michael is blushing.

 

Trevor smiled more  _ 'Now or never’ _ he thought. 

 

He got closer and puts his lips on Michael's soft lips.

 

Michael hums in surprise, he relaxes and kisses him back.

 

They both smile into the kiss. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Trevor pulls away and picks Michael up into his arms.

 

He carries Michael upstairs. He goes into Michael's room and closes the door with his foot.

 

Michael laughs a little bit. 

 

Trevor puts Michael down on the bed. 

 

He takes his shirt off and then, gets on the bed too.

 

He gets on top of Michael. 

 

They were kissing again. 

 

It was a slow, passionate kiss. 

 

Trevor smirked and kissed him more. He stick his tongue inside Michael's mouth. He deepened the kiss as Michael moans softly. 

 

Trevor stopped kissing him, Michael was panting.

 

He touches Michael's face gently.

 

Michael didn't know Trevor could have a soft side.

 

Michael touches Trevor's hair.

 

“You always this gentle?” Michael asked him.

 

“Only with you.” Trevor said 

 

Michael just smiles. 

 

“And I'm guessing that you haven't had sex with a guy before?” he whispered in Michael's ear. 

 

Michael blushes and looks away, slowly nods his head.

 

Trevor smirked more, not in a teasing way. 

He was happy that Michael was finally his. 

 

He kisses Michael again.

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

They were both naked now.

 

Trevor touches Michael's body, everywhere. He leaves some marks on Michael's body too.

 

Trevor kisses Michael all the way down to the lower stomach. 

 

He grabs Michael's leg and puts it over his shoulder. 

 

Michael looks down at him with a confused look on his face.

 

Trevor kisses Michael's upper thigh.

 

Then, he puts his tongue into Michael.

 

He puts his hand over Michael's mouth. His moans were muffled now. 

 

He takes his tongue out of him and his hand off of Michael's mouth. 

 

Trevor grabs Michael's length with his hand, he starts rubbing it up and down. 

 

Then, he licks it slowly and puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking it.

 

Michael moaned and he grabs Trevor's hair. Trevor smiles and sucks more. 

 

Michael came into Trevor's mouth. Trevor swallowed and looks up at him. 

 

Trevor reaches into the nightstand and he takes out a small bottle. He puts the lube on his fingers. 

 

Trevor saw that Michael looked nervous again. He gently grabs Michael's face with his other hand. 

 

He puts his fingers inside of Michael. Michael moans softly again as Trevor spreads him.

 

He takes his fingers out and puts some more lube on his length.

 

Trevor gets closer to Michael.

 

Michael blushed as Trevor bit his bottom lip.

 

Trevor goes inside Michael, slowly.

 

He gently grabs Michael's legs and wraps them around his waist. Then, he grabs Michael's hips so, he can hold him still. 

 

Trevor goes in and out of him.

 

Michael grabs the bed sheets. He is in pain and pleasure. The pleasure is coarsening through his body. 

 

Trevor leans down and kisses Michael's neck. 

 

He whispered in Michael's ear “It's okay, relax…” he said with a gentle voice. 

 

Michael looked at Trevor. He looks into Trevor's eyes and starts to relax.

 

When Michael gets use to the feeling of Trevor inside him, Trevor starts going faster and harder. 

 

Michael moans more as he blushed again.  He arches his back as his grip tightens on the bed sheets. 

 

Tears come out of Michael's eyes but, it feels good to him too. 

 

He felt hot inside and all over his body. 

 

Trevor rolled his head back in pleasure and moaned. 

 

“Mikey~”

 

“Trevor~”

 

Michael let out a broken and breathless moan as Trevor went deep inside of him. 

 

“T-Trev…” Michael said, breathless. 

 

Trevor thrusts deeper inside Michael. 

 

And then, Trevor said something Michael didn't think he would say to him. 

 

“I love you.” Trevor said to him.

 

Trevor leans down and kisses Michael's lips again. He thrusts some more into him.

 

He came inside Michael.

 

They were both panting and their hearts beating fast. They were warm inside too.

 

He pulls his length slowly out of him.

 

“Did you mean what you said?” Michael asked 

 

Trevor looked up at him. He sees that Mikey is covering his face with his arm. 

 

Trevor just smiled more and grabs Michael's arm, he moves it. 

 

He sees that Michael has a deep shade of red on his face with some tears in his eyes.

 

He wipes away Michael's tears. 

 

He puts his forehead on Michael's forehead. And he also puts his hand into Michael's. 

 

“I did, I really love you.” Trevor said 

 

“I...I love you too.” Mikey said 

 

They kissed each other again.

  
  



End file.
